Nicu Flagg
Nicu Flagg is the Adopted son of Jobe Flagg. History Nicu was born on his species native planet, Zeltros. His mother, Aurora Telura gave birth to him and then passed on shortly after. Luckily to Nicu, Jobe Flagg was on the scene of his birth, and after the departure of his Mother, Jobe adopted and named Nicu. Nicu was raised and trained by Jobe. Nicu always loved Jobe and often sought his approval, this lead Nicu into many troubles, and also many triumphs. Nicu often asked his Father about his Biological parents, to which the Nagai responded positively about his mother and her work as a Diplomat, but often said he had no knowledge of the Crimson-skinned boy's Blood-Father. As Nicu became an adolescent thoughts of this mysterious man who was never there grew few, and far between. Often Nicu had Night-Terrors of an Evil Figure tempting him to do evil things, to corrupt the minds of his friends. Nicu fought these dreams during his waking hours, Often training himself to a point of exhaustion, then studying until he fell asleep. Nicu first showed a deep connection to the force at a young age, being able to create and control masterful illusions with great concentration. This day onward would be important to Nicu, as it was the day Jobe first told him that he was proud to be his Father. Nicu trained day and night to perfect this art form. However the more control he gained over the force illusions the worse his nightmares became. Adolescence also brought about Nicu's Racial gift, Zeltron pheromones. Once Nicu became an adult, many things changed for him. Most of all he no longer trained day and night. Often times Nicu was moving about from planet to planet, living in temporary quarters Relationships with Other Characters *'Jobe Flagg : '''Nicu's Adopted father. Nicu loves his father very dearly, and often seeks his approval or guidance. Jobe has always been a role model for Nicu. Although they are not biologically related Nicu considers the Flagg family to be his own. *'Mina Flagg : Half Nagai/Half Hapani, she is the offspring of Jobe Flagg. Although she is of no biological relation to Nicu, he feels very protective of his younger sister. As a child he felt envy of her biological connection to their father, as he matured the feeling faded into sense of guilt for not knowing his mother more. *'SC-7 "Scarlet" : '''A social-chameleon droid, originally was a Nanny/Companion droid for young Nicu. Scarlet has been a close friend for his entire life, and even into his adult hood, giving him assistance with hacking, translating, and mimicking voices. *'Rix Echino : 'A Mon-Calamari Pilot that has been with Nicu for several years. Often Flirtation happens between the two, However, Nicu prefers the relationship with her to remain professional. *'Serafe : 'A Female Arkanian that was recruited into his father's forces during a mission to infiltrate Ark-Tera, a Science facility. Although she saw through Nicu's Illusion's via smell, and hearing she still left with him. They remained civil after having to lay low after blowing up the facility she was working in at the time. *'Ramel : 'A human Jedi that Nicu Encountered first on Diyu, and then later on Bastion, the two more or less worked together, and struck a deal, Information on Thule for the Jedi's Lightsaber. The two are still in civil contact. Personality/Traits *Disciplined *Idealistic *Talented *Visionary *Cunning *Socialite Powers/Abilities *'Gifted Illusionist - Nicu is a talented illusionist, Almost seemingly born into a line of powerful force users. However the drawback associated with this gift is Haunting dreams, often taking the form of Nightmares and Night-Terrors. *'Natural Charisma' - Nicu is known to be a skilled speaker, fitting into the Imperial Palace, by his Father, Jobe Flagg's, side with little difficulty. Some say it's just the Zeltron pheromones, Others say it was meticulous training from the Covert Ops Commander Jobe. Nicu easily can fit into most groups of Aristocrats or Politicians with ease. Lightsabers *'Standard Imperial Knight Lightsaber' - Nicu was given this from his Father, Jobe Flagg. Nicu thinks of it as a gift from his teacher and father as a symbol of approval. However it is not any different than any other Imperial Knight's blade *'Ramel's Jedi-Shadow lightsaber -' Given to him on the planet Bastion for Information on the planet Thule, Nicu asked for this, as it was important to the jedi. It is partially considered a trophy, but also thought of as the beginning of their possible friendship. Missions *'Intrigue on Fondor:' Jobe sent Nicu to Fondor to seek out an "Old Friend," An Older Devaronian Widow named Ramalia Braxis, and a former member of the Fondor Guild of Starshipwrights. Jobe sent Nicu to find and copy blueprints from Ramalia's Personal datapad. Rather than Burglarize the old Devaronian's Estate, The Young Zeltron waited for a gathering to take place in the estate. During the event, Nicu Faked his way past security, stating he was a Lethan Twi'lek, this falsehood was bolstered with a little Force illusion to add the signiture Twi'lek Head appendages, and Identifying documents created by his Companion Droid SC-7, Also known as "Scarlet". After entering the event, Nicu began schmoozing, and socializing with the guests, Changing his identity with different groups until he was introduced to Lady Ramalia, as the Iridonian Ambassador to Fondor, Lazzak Elthael. After spending much time with the Widow speaking on the politics of Fondor's Guild and Iridonia's colonial ambassadors. As the night went on the Widow asked the "Iridonian" to retire to her personal chambers for a nightcap. The following was never exactly relayed by Nicu, (A Gentleman doesn't kiss and Tell.) but, He returned to Jobe with not only the Blueprints, but also Schematics for improvements, and different makes and models of his Targets. The Attendants of the Event all speak of the Devaronian Widow's Friend in different lights. Speaking of the Honored Chiss Captain whose fleet was saved when he entered the Reactor of his ship, mutating his skin to a red hue, Or of the Zabrak Speeder Ace who shaved his horns to gain more Aerodynamics, Or the Iridonian Ambassador who "unlike his race wasn't at all Violent, infact he told the most light-hearted jokes!". Needless to say, Nicu Flagg was not seen at the event, Security officers and droids could testify and show no evidence of him even being near the planet. Infact, a holotape of him enjoying a stay in a Casino on Bothawui Proper, could be seen by any police force or private detective looking for him. The Mission was considered quite the success. *'''Infiltration of Ark-Tera: '''After debriefing his prior mission with his father, Nicu informed Jobe that he'd prefer to go to his next mission immediately instead of resting, truly showing the understanding of his expendability. Jobe informed his son of a facility on the planet Diyu. The objective's of his mission were: First, find data on Crystals that were being used in the facility, Second, take samples of said Crystals, and Lastly, Recruit the Arkanian scientist, Serafe, who was a researcher leading the project. Nicu, with this information left immediately, on his private ship, piloted by Rix Echino, his usual pilot. Using some of his ability to scrounge up contacts and information, he got ahold of a Sullustan (who prefered to remain un-named, given he was sharing corporate details on Ark-tera) who gave him enough information to find the facility and to be able find Serafe once inside. After landing he left the ship with Scarlet to survey the people around the Facility to find information, finding almost nothing. While he was in a Cantina, a young Jedi named, Ramel, also looking to get into the Ark-tera, shared minor information, including an obvious lie that Nicu was a reporter/Journalist. Eventually both young men tried different tactics of walking through the front door, however, seeing as neither of them possessed an ID badge the two Trandoshans turned them away. It was at this point that the two split up. Taking advice from his Social Chameleon Droid, Scarlet, Nicu went to the housing district. Once arriving, Nicu seduced a young Rodian Scientist, and after making inter-species "love" with the rodian, he swiped her ID badge. Using his newly acquired badge and some illusion work, he passed through security to get on the Ark-Tera Monorail to the Facility. Moments before he Entered the facility, Ramel, cut a hole through the top of the car, and entered, whereupon the two men agreed to go their seperate ways and not interfere with each other, unbeknownst to them at the time, they had very similar objectives. Nicu, being stopped briefly by security, gave a vague description of the Jedi who broke in, slipped past security, and into the high-security lab, where he found Serafe. After she Deduced that Nicu, was infact not her Rodian Coworker, and that he was A pheromone-using infiltrator, She asked why Nicu was there. After some talking, She agreed to leave with Nicu, and join Jobe's forces. She asked how Nicu was going to kill the guard, at which point He used a force persuasion on him and sent him home for the day. Moments later, Ramel entered the lab, and asked for the information on the lab's contents, Dark-side tainted crystals. After a small scuffle between Serafe and Ramel, which left Ramel blinded and scarred from the Dark-Side crystal Goo, Serafe and Nicu witnessed what would be considered a Legendary use of Force in Ramel's Escape. Shortly after, Serafe and Nicu put on Breathing apparatuses, and she introduced a harmful chemical into the facility's ventilation, killing almost all of the staff. It was at this time that Nicu asked to get some samples, and witnessed the full picture. Thousands of tubes of force abominations in the facility. He acquired his samples and seeing as security was taken care of, Nicu, with information, samples, and the scientist in hand, simply walked out of the facility. Moments later the whole facility went up in a Pyroclastic explosion. Escorting his new Arkanian friend to his ship, Nicu left the Planet Diyu and Headed for a Safe-House on a Remote tropical party planet, where he and the scientist laid low for several weeks. * Category:Star Wars Category:Player Character